youngjusticefandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Edgeshot
Edgeshot, real name Kai Leng, is a reformed assassin from the Wo Shing Wo Triad of Hong Kong. He was raised in a program to develop the ultimate assassins for the triad, and accumulated a number of crimes before he eventually turned himself in at the FBI headquarters. He was pardoned after testifying against a large number of Triad leaders and identifying many of their supporters. He has since joined the Justice Force as a professional hero, turning away from the life of an assassin completely as part of the only group he can associate with while remaining out of his old employer's reach. Appearance Personality History Powers and Abilities Unlike many heroes and villains of the world, Kai doesn't have any actual superpowers. He is merely a human whose body and mind have been trained to the limit of human capability, and in some cases well beyond it. His power comes not from magic, alien parentage, advanced technology, or human mutations. His power comes from extensive physical training and lifetimes of experience. The only thing he has to enhance this is a crystal clear memory that allows him to analyze and mimic things that he has come into contact with, which serves merely as an amplifier on his already quick learning pace. Taken in by the Wo Shing Wo Triad at birth, Kai has been groomed from the day he was born to become the ultimate assassin. He was placed under the care of Dr Sun Shen Wong, an underground scientist whose technology formed the backbone of the various Triad's research and development projects. In particularly Kai spent several years strapped to a machine that created a virtual interface into his mind, allowing vast amounts of data to be transmitted directly into his brain. The Doctor used this to send Kai and other children like him into simulated encounters at an accelerated page. Kait was forced to experience lifetimes of warfare, fighting against enemies of all types and varieties. Most of his fellows broke under the strain of this, dying thousands upon thousands of times in the same scenario, becoming a little bit faster, a little bit sharper, and a little bit better each time. Combined with his innate mimicry enabling him to absorb these lessons at an even greater rate. By the time he was finally unleashed from the machine, Kai had dominated every single encounter, gaining the skills of humanity's bloody past in mere years instead of millennia. Since then, he has been crafted into the ultimate killing machine. Powers *'Adoptive Muscle Memory': Kai has the natural ability to learn and imitate movements and abilities he has seen, though he may not be able to utilize them if they depend on some power he may not have. This is the one ability he has that is not a learned trait. This ability allows him to commit things he has learned to unthinking actions at blinding speed. This allows him to absorb and incorporate manoeuvres he hasn't seen into his abilities during the fight, and to adapt to his opponent quickly. : This ability is also known as photographic reflexes, as is a key component of his fighting style. Kai's style evolves to counter his opponent, meaning the longer a fight goes on the more Kai is capable of countering his opponent. Even complex styles and capabilities become an open book to him. A move that might have taken a decade to perfect Kai can utilize to it's fullest potential on his first attempt. *'Combat Experience': In order to deaden his charges and prepare them for a lifetime of death and murder, Sun Shen Wong put each of the children he was ordered to raise into super-assassins into pods that created a neural interface. This interface allowed him to project simulations and the child's consciousness into a virtual reality, allowing them to be extensively trained without the risk of death or injury. After one had mastered the basics, the doctor placed them upon battlefields, skirmishes, and dangers from across the world. Simulated combat, life and death struggles, battles against old world barbarians and new world heroes. Kai fought them all, spending the equivalent of centuries of combat in only a few years. He learned every manoeuvre, every move, every style the doctor could replicate within the environment. : What entered that pod was a child, young and impressionable. What left was a murderer, blooded by more warfare than even the most hardened veteran could even imagine. Kai fought men, gods, beasts, and demons. He fought with and against every weapon imaginable, and he learned. He learned how each of these things works. He learned how they thought, fought, and acted. He learned to read people before they even realized what they were about to do. : This experience forms the basis of his style, as this knowledge of how to read people and their violent actions allows him to predict people's actions with great certainty, even allowing him to dodge things he shouldn't normally be able to by reacting and dodging before they even finish their motion, such as bullets and other fast weaponry. : Essentially, Kai learned how to fight against all comers, and he's learned how to kill them as well. Physical Abilities As a prodigial assassin and highly trained warrior, Kai has built his physical capabilties to the point where he is at the absolute peak of human potential. *'Peak Physical Conditioning': Kai's body has been meticulously trained since the day he was born to be prepared for his job, the lifetime of training showing. Even after he defected from his life of crime, he retained his physical regimen in order to stay capable of handling any attempts upon his life that his vengeful former employer could throw at him. Kai is capable of operating at the peak physical output a human body is capable of, being able to run over twenty-five miles per hour in a sprint, with a three minute and thirty second mile time. He is capable of lifting upwards of 800 pounds (362kg) over his head. While many metahumans and other races far outpace or outlift him, he keeps up with many of them on technique alone. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Kai's reflexes border on supernatural due to his ability to predict his opponent's actions at a glance and his experience in dealing with almost all forms of conflict. While he may seem like he is capable of dodging bullets, which he has done on a regular basis during a firefight, what he is really doing is outmanoeuvring the aim of those targetting him. This ability extends into melee as well where his ability to predict his opponents allows him to react to their movements almost before they even start them. This gives him the ability to deal with physically superior opponents and react to their attacks when he ordinarily wouldn't be able to. That being said, the greater the gap in physical ability between him and a superpowered opponent the less likely he is to be able to react and fight against them directly. *'Heightened Perception': Due to lifetimes of having to be observant to survive in the din of warfare, Edgeshot has an almost supernatural tendency to notice important details or movements by reflex. His mind's eye has been trained to the point where he has learned to sort out what is important and what's not by instinct and reflex alone. This leads to his ability to notice things that many wouldn't, and discern their importance in short order. This ability combined with his experience and muscle memory leads to Kai having nigh perfect spatial awareness. *'Supernatural Marksman': Between his heightened perception, high reflexes, and spatial awareness Kai is one of the greatest marksmen in the world, capable of matching up with even some members of the justice league such as the Green Arrow in his ability to always land his shots. He is capable of making rapid pinpoint shots with virtually anything he can get his hands on. This ranges from guns and bows to thrown weapons or even things not designed to kill. He was recorded once and putting five quarters into the slot of a vending machine from nearly thirty feet away as he walked up to it, hitting all dead centre even while barely paying attention. In combat, he rarely misses, even with a weapon not designed for a job. The most drastic example of this was one case where he shot a fighter jet pilot, who was in a plane going Mach 2, from nearly a quarter mile away with a sniper rifle. : While he doesn't do it as much as many renown marksmen, Kai is capable of making trick shots, shooting around corners and even bouncing differing speed projectiles off each other in order to shoot something he can't see. *'Master Martial Artist': Kai has been trained in a majority of the martial arts on the planet through his ability to mimic them at a glance. He is fully capable of mixing and matching these with great finesse and skill. He can adapt to any kind of opponent with these abilities quite easily. He has also learned to sense people's Qi, and to utilize his own to transition his styles to the next level. *'Weaponmaster': Kai is proficient with virtually every weapon in existence, as well as many objects that most wouldn't consider them. He is deadly with any object you may hand him, able to use it as well as someone else might use a razor sharp blade. Other Skills *'Skilled Coder': *'Master Hacker': *'All Terrain Driving': *'Skilled Linguist': *'World Class Chef': *'Advanced Mechanic': *'Etc': Equipment *''Yǐngzi gē'': Yǐngzi gē is a blade that Kai Leng was given by the Triads as a way to deal with more supernatural threats that his normal talents may not suffice for. In particular, this runeblade was forged in order to deal with threats that were magical in nature, though the blade's own magical nature allows him to bypass the durability of some superpowered beings such as Kal-El. This blade is known by several other names, such as Shadowsong, Shizuka, or to the mystical world, Spellbreaker. This blade has several enchantments forged into it by its original arcane smiths. The blade is capable of slicing through even the strongest of magical barriers and constructs without issue. This blade was meant to give the Triad's greatest assassin a chance to kill those who might use their arcane powers against the organizations, though merely giving him a chance doesn't guarantee victory. It's Kai's skill with the blade that provides that. Quotes Trivia *Kai Leng's name is a reference to a character from Mass Effect 3, in particular the version of him from the comics. Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Assassin Category:Justice Force